hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Flintstone
Frederick "Fred" Flintstone is the main character of the animated sitcom The Flintstones, which aired during prime-time on ABC during the original series' run from 1960 to 1966. About Fred Fred is the husband of Wilma Flintstone and father of Pebbles Flintstone. His best friends are his next door neighbors, Barney and Betty Rubble, who have an adopted son named Bamm-Bamm. He is a stocky, Caucasian caveman with short, black hair and has fair skin. He wears a raggedy, deep sky blue necktie and a sleeveless, orange shirt (which may be made from some animal skin) with black spots, and a torn hemline. Fred lives in the fictional prehistoric town of Bedrock, a world where dinosaurs coexist with modernized cavepeople and the cavepeople enjoy "primitive" versions of modern conveniences such as telephones, automobiles, and washing machines. Fred's trademark yell is "Yabba dabba doo!" This phrase was originally his club's cheer; later a phrase adopted as part of the theme song from the third series on and used in the 1994 live-action Flintstones movie. Fred tends to be sometimes loud-mouthed, aggressive, and constantly scheming ways to improve his family's working class lot in life, often with unintended results. Fred loses his temper easily and is very impatient, but he seems free of malice and never holds a grudge. Although his loudness irritates the people around him, Fred proves friendly, often going out of his way to help others. Also, although Fred often annoys Wilma with his immaturity, he is known to go to great lengths to please his family and apologize when he goes too far. In the video games, Fred also demonstrates his bravery when he fought off his enemies using his club. Filmography Television * The Flintstones (1960-1966) * Pebbles cereals commercials (1971-Present) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971-1972) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972-1974) * Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977-1978) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) * Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) * ''Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979-80) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980-82) * The Flintstone Funnies (1982-84) * The Flintstone Kids (1986-88) * Cartoon Network commercials (1990's) Films and Specials * ''The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * The New Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) * The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1979) * The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) * The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) * The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) * The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) * Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) * The Flintstones (1994) * A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) * What a Cartoon! - "Dino: Stay Out!" (1995) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) * The Flintstones & WWE Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) Guest Appearances * Laff-A-Lympics ** "The Swiss Alps and Japan" (1977) ** "India and Israel" (1977) ** "North Pole and Tahiti" (1977) ** "Quebec, Canada and Baghdad, Iraq" (1977) ** "Morocco and New Zealand" (1978) * Yogi's Space Race (1978) * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * The Berenstain Bears Show (1985) All episodes * Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law ** "The Dabba Don" (2002) ** "Bird Girl of Guantanamole" (2005) ** "Evolutionary War" (2005) ** "Juror In Court" (2007) ** "The Death of Harvey" (2007) * Johnny Bravo - "A Page Right Out of History" (2004) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - "Modern Primitives" (2006) Casting History * Alan Reed - The Flintstones (1960) through Laff-A-Lympics (1977) * Henry Corden - The Man Called Flintstone (1966) (singing voice only); The New Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) (singing voice only); Laff-A-Lympics (1977) through What a Cartoon! (1995) * Lennie Weinrib - The Flintstone Kids (1986-1987) * Scott Menville - The Flintstone Kids (1987-1988) * John Goodman - The Flintstones (1994) * Jeff Bergman - Cartoon Network commercials (1990s-2000s), The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001), Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000s), Johnny Bravo (2004) * Mark Addy - The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * James Arnold Taylor - Pebbles cereals and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) Gallery Videoplayback1 001612.jpg Fred.png FredAsSanta.jpg Fred_Flintstone.jpg Fred_putting_the_star_on_the_christmas_tree.jpg FredAndBarneySleigh.jpg Fred_and_Barney_in_Yogis_Xmas_Caper.jpg Fred_with_Stoney.jpg Fredflintstone.jpg Kid Fred Flintstone's Cameo in A Pup Named Scooby Doo.png Category:Characters Category:The Flintstones Category:Laff-a-Lympics Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:The Funtastic Index